Year 3 (iNinjago)
'''LEGO Dimensions: Year 3 '''is the third year of LEGO Dimensions. It lasts from September 2017 to July 2018. Franchises * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Nexo Knights * Steven Universe * Regular Show * The Angry Birds Movie * Looney Toons * Team Fortress 2 * The Muppets * Minecraft * Minecraft Story Mode * Spaceballs * Overwatch * Tom and Jerry * Indiana Jones * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * Shrek * Mixels * Bionicle * Bionicle (2015) * Hero Factory * Spongebob Squarepants * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Easter Egg Franchises * Storks * Undertale * Roblox * Ben 10 * LEGO Alpha Team * Mighty Magiswords Waves Pre-Wave Items * E3 Polybag ** Knuckles The Echidna * Comic Con Polybag ** Ice King ** Princess Bubblegum Wave 10 (September 27 2017) * Xbox One Starter Pack ** Batman *** The Batmobile ** Gandalf ** Wyldstyle ** Tails The Fox *Nintendo Switch Starter Pack **Batman ***The Batmobile **Gandalf **Wyldstyle *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack **Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ***Blazing Breaker ***Master Wu's Temple *Regular Show Team Pack **Mordecai ***The Power **Rigby ***Rigby's Time Machine *The Angry Birds Movie Level Pack **Red ***Slingshot ***Go-Cart *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fun Pack **Leonardo ***Shellraiser *LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin Fun Pack **Ronin ***R.E.X. Wave 11 (November 20 2017) * Bionicle (2015) Team Pack ** Umarak *** Shadow Trap ** Makuta *** Lord of Skull Spiders * Steven Universe Level Pack ** Steven *** Lion *** Greg's Van Wave 12 (January 20 2018) * Bionicle Level Pack ** Takanuva *** Takanuva's Hoverbike *** Exo-Toa Armor * Indiana Jones Fun Pack ** Indiana Jones *** Indiana's Jeep * Leonard Fun Pack ** Leonard *** Piggy Pirate Ship * Mixels Fun Pack ** Nixel *** Nixifier Wave 13 (March 16 2018) * Tom and Jerry Team Pack ** Tom *** Mouse-Capturer ** Jerry *** Jerry-Copter Wave 14 (May 14 2018) * Peridot Fun Pack ** Peridot *** Peribot Levels * TBA The LEGO Ninjago Movie Level 1 * TBA The LEGO Ninjago Movie Level 2 * TBA The LEGO Ninjago Movie Level 3 * TBA The LEGO Ninjago Movie Level 4 * TBA The LEGO Ninjago Movie Level 5 * TBA The LEGO Ninjago Movie Level 6 * The Angry Birds Level * Steven Multiverse * Spaceballs The Level Pack * SpongeBob BrickPants * LEGO Dimensions With Minecraft * Under Or Overwatch * The Book of Monsters * Minifig Vs. Machine * Mask of Light * Attack of the Brains * The Muppet's * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 1 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 2 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 3 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 4 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 5 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 6 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 7 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 8 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 9 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 10 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 11 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 12 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 13 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 14 * TBA LEGO Dimensions Level 15 Adventure Worlds All new Adventure Worlds can be acsessed on the Shaddered Temple. There is a jump pad next to The LEGO Batman Movie Portal to be transported there. Worlds * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Nexo Knights * The Angry Birds Movie * Bionicle * Bionicle (2015) * Steven Universe * Shrek * Regular Show * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * SpongBob SquarePants * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * Indiana Jones * Mixels * Hero Factory * Tom and Jerry * Looney Toons * Team Fortress 2 * Minecraft * Minecraft Story Mode * The Muppets * Overwatch * Spaceballs Characters * Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie): The LEGO Ninjago Movie World * Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie): The LEGO Ninjago Movie World * Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie): The LEGO Ninjago Movie World * Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie): The LEGO Ninjago Movie World * Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie): The LEGO Ninjago Movie World * Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie): The LEGO Ninjago Movie World * Master Wu: The LEGO Ninjago Movie World * Red: The Angry Birds Movie World * Chuck: The Angry Birds Movie World * Bomb: The Angry Birds Move World * Matilda: The Angry Birds Movie World * Stella: The Angry Birds Movie World * Mighty Eagle: The Angry Birds Movie World * Leonard: The Angry Birds Movie World * Lone Star: Spaceballs World * Dark Helmet: Spaceballs World * Furno: Hero Factory World * Nixel: Mixels World * Leonardo: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles World * Steven: Steven Universe World * Garnet: Steven Universe World * Amethyst: Steven Universe World * Pearl: Steven Universe World * Peridot: Steven Universe World * Clay: Nexo Knights World * Macy: Nexo Knights World * Lance: Nexo Knights World * Aaron: Nexo Knights World * Axl: Nexo Knights World * Jestro: Nexo Knights World * Monstrox: Nexo Knights World * Steve: Minecraft World * X-PO: All Adventure Worlds Battle Arenas Racetracks Racetracks are new to Year 3. You can acsess them using the Gateway Computer Racetracks Wave 10 * TBA The LEGO Ninjago Movie Racetrack * The Space Race * Bird Island * Muppet Tour * Krang Invasion * TBA LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin Racetrack Wave 11 * The Ancient City * Beach City * TBA Looney Toons Racetrack Wave 12 * TBA Tom and Jerry Racetrack Trivia * They are 19 physical characters, 21 in-game characters, and 40 characters in all. * Ininjago will take suggestions to TBA Racetracks (will need to be approved). Category:Years Category:Customs by Ininjago